dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Westron Labrys Bandits
Westron Labrys Bandits are a group of Bandits in Dragon's Dogma. Description The Westron Labrys Bandits are a group of all female bandits led by the bandit queen Ophis. They are holed up in the north of Gransys in Heavenspeak Fort - a ruined castle which controls the pass between the Barta Crags to the north and Cursewood to the south who wish to pass. The Westron Labrys Bandits have spread their influence throughout the Cursewood to the south. All the bandits of this band wear red colored armor and clothing including parts of the Sultry Set, Assailant's Bracers, Striker's Greaves and other items. They either use daggers, or shortbows, or a staff - there are no warriors or fighters amongst them. Hostility The leader of the gang, Ophis, despises men of all forms, however men may approach her if disguised as a woman. The Westron Labrys' mortal rivals are the Iron Hammer Bandits who make their den in the southern part of Gransys within The Ruins of Aernst Castle. Those within the fort follow Ophis' lead - they are : Aurene, Betiah, Cele, Dasya, Fayth. Holle, Honna, Jonna, Nelle, Ola, Ophis, Purnell, Sens, Tilda, Tomazin, and Wenda - these bandits only become hostile if attacked, or if Ophis herself becomes hostile. Outside the fort further female bandits are found throughout the western parts Deos Hills and prowl a large portion of the Cursewood - they are consistently hostile to all they see, and exist independently - fighting them will not antagonise members of the band within the environs of Heavenspeak fort Carrying Ophis' Badge of Amity causes the independent bandits to disappear, and prevents Ophis and her close band becoming hostile even if un-disguised males are in the party. Ophis Ophis is the leader of the Westron Labrys Bandits. She commands respects and hates men with a great fury. The Westron Labrys Bandits have only the highest regard for her and they'd give their lives to protect her. Ophis keeps a pet Cyclops in a giant corral known as Ophis' Domain north of the fort in the Barta Crags. Only the bravest dare feed it. It is guarded by Aurene. Quests Ophis' main quest Thick as Thieves requires the Arisen win the female bandit's trust by completing one of two tasks - the quest reward Ophis' Badge of Amity is needed for the minor quest The Secret Admirer. All of the Westron bandits can be coaxed into an escort mission and romance. Ophis' and Betiah's escort missions will only be available after Edmun Dragonsbane opens the treasure room for you at the end of Reward and Responsibility; the others can be done any time after Lure of the Abyss. Their escort missions will be offered via the notice board in Gran Soren's Union Inn. Rewards from escort quests dealing with these bandits yields mostly arrows with various effects, or cold hard cash (several of these ladies will pay you 10,000 Gold each). However, if you are in need of a Jewel of Darkness, Wenda will give you two of them for completing her escort mission. :For location walkthroughs see Escort Quest Walkthroughs '' * Cele, Ola, Nelle, Dasya, Holle, and Betiah all want you to escort them to the Prayer Falls. * Jonna, Wenda, Tilda, Fayth, Tomazin, Purnell, Sens, and Honna all want to go to the Miasmic Haunt. * Ophis wants an escort to Prayer Falls. When doing the Company of Thieves escort quests the bandits will fight alongside the Arisen. They are tough, but not immortal. The Iron Hammer Bandits' quest No Honor Among Thieves has the Arisen sent to wipe out a number of female bandits for rival bandit leader Maul. Bandit chatter In battle with the Arisen :"Looking for trouble?"'' :"We don't take kindly to tresspassers!" :"Take them down!" '' :"These malkins' claws bite deep!"'' Heavenspeak bandits Gifts :"My thanks, goodfisher! You are a dear!" :"You do know how to treat a lady." Greetings :"How do your fortunes fare?" :"You look well." :"How goes it?" :"Living free and easy, it doesn't get better than this." '' High affinity :"Hmm, you look well"'' :"Hoy there, you look eager." Low affinty :"Afraid poor girls might hurt you?" :"Poor baby! Peaople are mean to you!" :"Shoo! Shoo!" :"Do you fear harpies like us?" :"I'm in no mood to suffer fools." :"You're a full dish of fool, you are." :"You might just be beaten by a girl." In the English language version much of the female bandit voice acting does not directly match the subtitles, thought the overall message is usually the same. Notes *For skills and resistances see Bandits § Vocations *Oddly, members of the Westron Labrys are able to hold their daggers while they simultaneously fire arrows from their bows. * Category:Bandits